Cherrybomb
by MissBliss10
Summary: When Bella confesses that she feels frusterated, she and Edward explore thier physical relationship. lemons later on. R&R please.
1. The Last Straw

Edward's fingertips gently drifted from my left hip to my right and back again. His lips were tracing up and down my jaw in a way that had me breathing heavily, my heart thumping. The hand that wasn't tangled in his bronze mess of hair was clutching the sheets next to me in an attempt to stay coherent.

"_Edward_..." I had meant it to sound threatening, but it sounded like a moan. My face flushed and I knew I had to put my foot down.

I untangled my hand from his hair and used it to still his curious fingers. I pulled my head back to force him to look into my eyes. I could hardly stand this game anymore. Him pushing and pushing only to kiss me on the forehead and hum me my lullaby at the end of the night. His eyes were confused but I saw hurt hidden in their depths.

"Edward, it's not that I don't love it every time you touch me because believe me, I do, it's just that... I can't take it anymore!" I cried quietly trying not to wake Charlie. I explained my frustration of having to go to bed each night...frustrated. My face was as red as a tomato and I didn't meet Edward's eyes. When I finally glanced up, he looked sad.

"Bella, you know it kills me that I can't show you how much I love you. I can't even begin to express to you how sorry I am that I can't give that to you." He looked as though he might cry if that was possible.

"But how do you know?" I argued. "When we first met you could barley sit next to me and now...well, you were there a few minutes ago! Edward, I have so much faith in you! I just think we need to practice..." I raised one eyebrow suggestively and bent my head to kiss his neck. He chuckled breathlessly and I grinned with pride that I could get a reaction out of such a solid person.

"Fine," he said huskily, "but we need to progress slowly and I still want to wait for the wedding for the...main course." He heard my slight sigh and sucked my earlobe into his mouth. " But don't worry," he whispered into my ear, causing goosebumps, "I will make sure you are absolutely satisfied."

With that he placed a chaste kiss on my forehead and started to hum that blasted lullaby.


	2. Feeling Hot

_Hey guys. I just reread that last chapter and it sounded absolutely terrible! No wonder none of you left comments for me! I promise to try harder from now on and to update faster…feel free to leave suggestions. I need all the help I can get. But in the mean time….._

_I own nothing. Twilight belongs to a lady whose name is Stephanie Meyer…_

It had been a week since Edward and I had agreed to move forward and nothing had happened. I was even more frustrated now because I knew something was _supposed_ to happen. It was Friday night and I was toweling off after a shower filled with insecure thoughts. _What if he only agreed that night because he didn't want to hurt my feelings? What if he really doesn't feel that way about me?_

I took a deep breath as I wrung out my hair, the steam from the warm water still hanging in the air of the small room. I wiped the condensation from the mirror and stared at my reflection. _You can do this, Bella! Put on your big girl pants and go in there! _Usually I would have given myself this pep talk out loud but I didn't want Edward to hear from my bedroom across the hall. He was, no doubt reclining on my bed and calmly waiting for me to return from my human moment.

With a final nod of determination I bent down and, ignoring the bra lying on the tile, grabbed the oversized tee I had planned to wear with my old ratty sweats. The tee shirt reached just above my knee. _Oh, God. I don't think I can do this….._I shook my head at myself and pulled on the dark blue lace boy shorts that Alice had left lying on the bathroom counter. Much to my embarrassment, she had probably seen my plan before I had even formed it completely in my mind.

I stuffed the other clothes into the cabinet under the sink. Carrying a pile of dirty clothes into the room would definitely not be sexy. I opened the door and took the few steps it took to cross the hallway. I walked into the room to find Edward sitting on the edge of my bed with his nose buried in a book. When he heard me come in he tossed it on the nightstand and turned to smile at me. Until he saw what I was wearing. Or rather what I wasn't wearing. Pants.

Edward's face was frozen in a look of shock/desire. "Uh…"

I had never seen him at such a loss for words. I giggled and brushed a strand of damp hair away from my eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

He shook his head and looked down at his hands fiddling with the bed spread.

"No. Nothing is wrong. But may I ask you a question?" I nodded. "I don't mean to offend you but…why…are you not wearing pants?" He had ventured to look at me but his gaze was focused on my legs and his voice had taken a husky tone that made me shiver. I was suddenly self conscience about just how much thigh was peeking out from under the shirt.

"I'm just feeling a little warm tonight."

_So what do you think of Bella's attempt at seduction? Do you think k it will work? Leave me a review and I will update faster… Suggestions? Criticisms? Comments? REVIEW!_

_=]_

_Bliss. _


End file.
